Babysitting
by COLONELA
Summary: As the title means, Lal babysits colonnello and see what happens!
1. Chapter 1

I ve been meaning to type out this fic a long time ago (it s because I was lazing up -_-) but my love for CoLal made type it up ~! *3*  
>Anyways I hope you like this story! :D even though it s short..<p>

* * *

><p>"so, lal mirch. I ll be counting on you." said the voice behind the speaker.<p>

"yeah, sure. Let's assume it as my repaying debt to you, might as well he could occupy my isolated house."

This morning Lal Mirch got a call from one of her close colleagues, which are very rare you know. So, who is what's so called trustworthy person that Lal Mirch holds so much respect and doesn t really mind getting bothered by, well, it s definitely somebody you wouldn't recognize since he s not a KHR character. He's called Alvise, a member of CEDEF and also Colonnello's father. ALvise although he works for the Italian mafia the vongola family he currently resides in japan, where his job is being held. His oldest son went to Italy for the sake of studying at a certain university that he selected for him. Knowing his only reliable connection that he has in Italy who could actually manage to deliver a safe environment for him is no other than Lal Mirch, an ally of COMSUBIN and also a friend to the most fearful mafia family. So, how was she exactly going to repay her debt? Easy! Even though the boy was was three years younger than her it was no difference from babysitting, or so what she thought. Colonnello would arrive the next day at her house. Lal didn t give much care to it, since she stays at COMSUBIN most of her time, of life.

It was 5:30 in the morning. At the room of the leader of COMSUBIN that situated somewhere in her somewhat mansion like house of hers, Lal changed from her usual clothes for her daily warm-ups in the morning and into her navy colored uniform. Then, quickly headed hurriedly downstairs only to stop mid-way on the staircase recalling.

"oh, damn. I forgot that kid was arriving today." Then she skipped long steeps arriving at the edge of the kitchen s counter, searching for some piece of paper to scribble on.

"ah! Found one! God, such a waste of time even knowing that I'm already late for work. I hope he actually notices it." At the moment she finished writing, she left the house instantly.

**-Colonnello's POV-**

It's already 1:30 AM and I had finally reached father's friend's house. I entered the house with the spare keys that I have got. I stopped for a moment after closing the door behind. Up until now, I haven't given much thought to how exactly that person was in basic different angles like, lifestyle or occupation or at least age, but most likely he had hit 40 at least, no doubt, he is a friend of dad's anyway. Oh, dear god I hope that geezer isn't the type who snores so damn loud while he sleeps!

Oh, well! I have to put up with it since I'm the one who's freeloading this place. Hmmmm, honestly this place is neat, and pretty clean. I imagined that there would be paper work scattered everywhere and beer lying on the floor and reeks with smell of tobacco! Damn, I hope he's not one of those clean paranoids. The kitchen is open to the living room it seems. I fumbled to the kitchen countertop, spotting a small note with somewhat legible writing and read it.

* * *

><p><em>Feel free to use or do whatever you want But<em>

_please try refraining from destroying the house._

* * *

><p>He seems like a nice person! The hand writing sure shows that person was in a real hurry. Might as well appreciate the effort for making one, it was legible at least, kora. God, I'm exhausted. I headed upstairs, estimating to find my room but after seconds upon reaching the floor. I started thinking about it where exactly is my room?<p>

**-Author's POV-**

Colonnello found himself in a long aisle with doors on both sides. His jaw dropped. He can't possibly open every single door to search for the guest's room.

"damn. I also recall that there was no car in the garage; furthermore to get me even more depressed, dad mentioned that he gets back very late every day! I guess I'll be hugging the couch downstairs in the living room. Sheesh, he could have included some instructions in his note! Kora!"

And the blonde went down. With no second thought he threw himself on the nearest couch beside the front door, and instantly fell asleep.

At 3:45 Lal entered her house. Her usual when first entering is throwing her case on the couch but, she jolted back in surprise to see a zombie-like-blonde-guy sleeping on it. 

"what the heck-" her response was. She reloaded her handgun and aimed it at him. Just when she was about to pull the trigger she noticed a suitcase lying beside him.  
>oh, yeah, that's him. she placed her gun back into its place and carried her case along with her upstairs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I know its short! D X Anyways tell me what you think about by reviewing :D pleeeeease! X3 oh yeah, cuz there s another chapter for this !<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh, even though I promised you guys that I'll update pretty soon after the first chapter, I couldn't fulfill it TT^TT so, HONTONI GOMENASAI! Well I had final exams and so after I finished from all that crap I had forgotten by then what was in for the second chapter… Hurrah...**

**BTW thanks for all the, reviews I appreciate them ~ :D**

The next following day, Lal Mirch did her usual routine of course, after waking up. Which was right after she arrived home from last night, so yeah, you can probably say that she slept for only three hours. Oh, agony.

**-Lal Mirch's POV-**

Today I have a stinkin' meeting today, which is why I left no choice but to wear the official white COMSUBIN uniform. It's really hard to move with you know.

I grabbed my suitcase and went downstairs ready to leave. I headed for the door until I saw the blond-guy still sleeping on the couch.

"Is he for real? Still sleeping till this hour, he won't make it to his university on time."

I didn't bother waking him up and left him as he is.

It's almost dawn, and finally, I came back home. I noticed that I have been coming home a lot more frequently than I had used to when I was on duty to train that guy. To think that he'd drop out so quickly, it was so predictable. Nobody could put up with my training, nobody.

For my surprise, I found the blond idiot still asleep with the same position as I last left him, I sweat-dropped, sighed. Swearing that if I see him still sleeping in the morning, I'll- I'll-…. I stopped even thinking about when I remembered that it was none of my business to intervene.

I can't tolerate the fact that I have to be wearing this white uniform twice in a row, just for a meeting with the other nation's generals. How foolish, to think that a mare alliance against the mafia would be a hinder, and unaware about the fact that I, as the leader of COMSUBIN have an alliance with the Vongola family. It seems that I will be in a burden to assist both sides on the sly. After I buttoned my inner shirt and wearing the uniform's jacket, I began wondering if I'll still see the same figure, sleeping downstairs with his same pose, half of his upper body on the floor and the other half lying on the couch. I wonder what I'll do with him when I realize that he might be actually be dead. Hmmmm, Oh, well. I grabbed the suitcase and head down preparing for the worst.

I reloaded my pistol aiming at his head ready to shoot with no regret.

"he's not my student. He's not my student. He's not my student." I kept repeating in my head in hope it could calm me down.

I put the pistol back to its place while as I approach the couch he's lying on. I laid my arms on the couch doing nothing but staring at him, wishing that my death glares could actually pierce right through him and kill him. What different worlds we live in. I yearn for throwing my all rage at him. But then I remembered that he was no more than a civilian.

"I think I should call Alvise and let him be aware of the situation…"

Five minutes passed and he still didn't budge, I started doubting, questioning if he is breathing or not.

"I think I should call Alvise and let him be aware of the situation-"

"what's that sound- oh, it his cellpho-"

"**UGHH-!**" the idiot fell completely on the floor. Finally waking up just by the sound of his cellphone…

"H-hello-" he answered hoarsely.

"HEY, COLONNELLO! YOU BETTER NOT BEEN SLEEPING FOR DAYS!"

"I HAVE NOT-"

_**"OH YES HE WAS. ALVISE." **_I answered to his father, hoping that he heard me clearly wishing that his father would punish him in my stead. He glanced at me, to the source of the sound.

"w-who are you? Kora!" even though his question annoyed every bit of me, I remained my same posture and calm expression.

**-colonnello's POV-**

"well, that was rude." I glanced at the source of the sound. And my jaw dropped. Am I dreaming? Or is this hot chick could be the owner of this house? Wait, there's still the possibility that she could be the owner's girlfriend or something, but, she looks too young. I began questioning wither this person is the owner or not. And accidentally tapped on my phone and the call between my dad and I ended. Oh, he'll surely kill me-

My cellphone rang. I stared at it, hesitating if I should answer dad's call or not-

"whoa, whoa! What are you doing? Kora!" the women just now went from her comfy position reaching for my cellphone.

"hello, Alvise."

"WHAT DO YOU PLAN ON ENDING THE- Oh, my apologies Lal Mirch. I didn't expect you to answer."

"Do not fret. I was expecting that actually…" the two continued their chat behind my back as if I was not around. And I just stood right in my place dumbfounded. They sounded close with their casual talk. I heard dad talk since the blue haired women left it on speaker, probably to mess with me. I was so sure when I saw that smirk of hers on her face. It probably won't work, anyways, they were talking about how my sleep is more of a bear than a human, and the women couldn't agree with him more. And this is when I couldn't tolerate any longer, and interrupted the two.

"Um, dad. You know I can hear you, kora!"

"**That's the point.**" The two of them said.

"okay enough teasing Lal." Said the voice behind the phone.

"what? Hey! You're in this also!" the navy haired said in a voice that undoubtedly showed what her real personality is, the calm collected face just then was nothing but a fake façade.

"ah-aha! Sorry, It's doubtless that I have made you late for your work. Lal Mirch."

"no worries, I have only just an all-general rank meeting. Alvise"

"yeah, sure. Just a meeting… I see…" dad was clearly shocked by her calmness, which did also the same to me. And by then I realized what she wore. A white suit definitely shows for a high respectable rank. I noticed a crest that said "COMSUBIN" under it.

She handed me back my phone and said "you better attend your university tomorrow or else. Alvise gave me the permission to kill you."

"ah-..ha…" I let out a nervous laugh. Not sure wither she was kidding or serious. And then she proceeded to head for the door.

"uh! Does that mean you're the owner of this household? Kora!" She only gave me a look that I couldn't decipher and left with a faint 'click' behind.

**YOOOSH! SECOND CHAPTER IS DOWN! DUNNO HOW MENY LEFT LOL XD **

**Please kindly leave reviews or you'll be hunted till-**

**Trust me, you don't need to know till what cuz I don't know myself. And If you do that I'll seriously promise you that this time I'll hurry with updating since I'm currently in a vacation :'D **

**CIAO! CIAO! **

**OH YEAH I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS THAT TODAY IS COLONNELLO'S BIRTHDAY~ X****3**

**Well, you probably know this if you were a real colonnello fan ;****3**

**I thought of doing something for him so I drew him and posted it on dA, but i feel that I didn't put any effort in it SO I FEEL BAD TT^TT GOMENA~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh, I'm working on a manga nowadays so that's why I was late for updating :P (I should really stop making excuses and start writing seriously DX) anyhow, I really am doing a manga so please forgive me D'X oh! And also thanks for the reviews :)**

**And just so you know, I haven't mentioned their ages. SO Lal is 23 and Colonnello is 20**

**I only mentioned that Colonnello was attending a university :L**

* * *

><p>Lal Mirch finally arrived at the foot of her door, slightly looking forward with her second encounter with that blond idiot. (Though, it wasn't exactly second)<p>

It has been two days since she left her house. She stepped inside, and closed the door behind swiftly. The house was dark. Yes, it was in dead night but she wondered why the lights were off. Lal switched the lights on of her living room and headed toward the kitchen hoping to find a sports drink. But she never questioned why the kitchen is lit.

* * *

><p><strong>-Lal Mirch's POV-<strong>

I opened the door of the fridge. I sighed. And for my pleasure, I found the last sports drink lying on corner of the door. Just when I was about to chug the liquid down, I saw a yellow flash pop out one of the drawers. Just for a moment! I actually forgot the fact that I wasn't alone in the house.

"AH-AH-HA-HA!" laughed the little weasel.

"**Damn it! YOU-" **I cursed, ranted under my breath for spilling all the drink from head to toe on me.

"phew, you don't know how much I was scared, kora-"

"What do you mean by scared? YOU JUST CREEPED THE DAMN HELL OUT OF ME! YOU LITTLE DIP-SHIT!"

"I see. So your true colors have finally been revealed~ kora!" I can't stand the fact that he was totally calm despite what he just did to me. I found it so it so irritating that I can hardly wait to murder him!

"Anyone would get angry at such doings. Colonnello."

"Oh, is that so, kora!" He then grabbed the bottle out of my hands and spilled what was left in on top of his head.

"HERE! We're even now! Happy? Kora!"

"HELL NO! THAT WASN'T ENOUGH! I SUFFERED A HEART ATTACK!"

"YOU'RE OVERREACTING! KORA!"

"I SEE THIS NATURAL FOR MY CASE!" we glared at each other after the argument, but it was more of exchanging death-glares. In spite I was looking forward with our first normal encounter, it turned out none what I have imagined. I-I-

"I TRULY DESPITE YOU!" for a moment I noticed him twitch, after what I said.

"Oh really? Well, SO DO I, KORA!" With that he just headed upstairs like any brat.

"I'LL BE TAKING A SHOWER IF _YOU __DON'T MIND__!_ KORA!"

"PLEASE DO, I DON'T WANT YOU STINKIN' UP THE _WHOLE_ PLACE!" I yelled back.

He kept silent knowing that whatever he'll do won't help him win this match.

'I definitely did out win him' I thought to myself.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE _YOUR_ ROOM IS?" I asked him with a smirked when he vanished from my sight.

"YES, YES I DO! KORA!"

"I doubt it…" I kept back thinking wither I should go upstairs by now or not and take a shower. Hoping that he seriously did find the guest room and I climbed the stairs.

Upon reaching the foot of my door, I found my room door slightly opened, and I began doubting if I had closed the door behind when last left from there, oh, well. I guess I did, I was in a hurry after all. I quickly headed for the bathroom; I couldn't tolerate feeling so sticky. It was worse than being covered by blood for god's sake! I opened the door and stepped inside. I half way undid my uniform's zipper, and noticed the blond brat standing right in front of me with widened eyes and half naked!

"**UUUUUUUUUUUGH!" **both of us screamed on the top of our lungs.

"SORRY!" I blurted as I exited the bathroom hurriedly.

'What the hell? Why am I apologizing for?' I thought to myself. "THIS IS MY ROOM! WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?" he didn't respond back. This let me remember the film that happened a moment ago. Just with that, my face felt so hot. He was wearing nothing but his underwear! I grasped my face with my hand, hoping that my cold hand will consume the heat emitting from my face. And after I was sure my temperature is under control, I prepared my next counter attack.

* * *

><p><strong>-Colonnello's POV-<strong>

"YOU RETARD! YOU SHOULD'VE LOCKED THE DAMN DOOR!" she shouted, I sighed and a smile formed on my face, I am certainly pleased with what I saw. After I regained my posture, I barged out of the bathroom, with only pants on.

"How should I had known that this is _your_ _room_? Kora!"

"Um, duh! My stuff is in _here_!"

"but… I slept here yesterday, kora…" and her eyes bulged out.

I swear war just broken out.

* * *

><p><strong>YUP<strong>**!**** I had pretty much left the caps lock on most of the time when I was typing this**. **and yeah I know its short but at least it means I can update faster with short chapters!**

**Please review~ :3 and thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

"Please tell me that you were kidding me!" lal yelled in a somewhat not loud voice that colonnello expected.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but I think I actually did. Kora!"

"_UGH! GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT!"_ she pushed him from the back to the foot of her door along with some protests coming from him.

"But kora! I haven't showered yet!" whined colonnello.

"Not my fault that you poured the drink on your head!-"

"But I was just trying to be even with you! kora!"

"Not an excuse for you not to shower IN YOUR OWN DAMN ROOM!"

"Tch. Point taken" colonnello turned his head to the other side in defeat.

"Did I just hear a Tch?!" Lal twitched with annoyance.

She pushed the blond out of her room following it with a yell. "GET OUT!"

"Alright ma'am but would you kindly show me the-"

"HELL IF I CARE!" and she slammed the door shut in front of the blond.

"Sheesh…" colonnello sweat dropped 'what cool calm and collect façade. She can't even take a joke.' Colonnello thought 'But I may have over done it… nah~ she's just over reacting. Kora!'

And so colonnello picked any random room and went in. not even trying to learn from his previous lesson.

-Lal's POV-

What the heck is wrong with that idiot?! I'll show him the next time I see him that he messed with the wrong person. That guy broke the record, I haven't been that much annoyed in my life.

-Author's POV-

Lal went into the bathroom, changed out of her soaked clothes, but before that she checked if anybody else was in inside, and then proceeded to take her peaceful shower.

Back to Colonnello who just finished showering in his most likely not room.

"aaaah~ feels good to feel clean again~ that was a nice bath, kora!" said colonnello while walking out of the bathroom.

"Oh yeah I left my suitcase back in the demon's room." He wore his bath robe and headed to the demon's lair.

KNOCK KNOCK….. no answer….. KNOCK KNOCK….

"HEY. LITTLE DEMON! KORA! ... I'M ENTERING KORA!"

'Click'

He walked inside "let's see now where did I put it again?" and tried to remember where he had last put his luggage.

"_**Isn't on the other side of the bed?"**_

"Oh yeah! I've put it there, kora!... " Colonnello went to grab the bag only to pause midway.

"Wait, that voice belongs to…." He turned his head behind.

"…the little demon?" said Lal appeared with her bath robe on along with a murderous aura.

"Oh, Lal if you have heard my knock then you should have said so, kora."

"_**Who's the little demon you little brat?!"**_

"You, kora."

"_**You surely have said it kid you have a death wish?!"**_

"You realize that you don't fright me, right?"

"_UGH." _Lal grabbed his robe and went slapping him silly. _"GO DIE GO DIE GO DIE! COLONNELLO!" _

"Oho~ this is your first time calling me by my name, kora!"

"That's it I give up. I shall no longer care, do whatever you want, I shouldn't bother myself with your kiddy acts anyways."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, Just who was slapping me a minute ago? Kora! And besides you are already a well grown brat yourself! Kora! " Colonnello started making stupid gestures on his face. _"YOU NO LONGER MAKE ANY SENSE! _" Lal's face reddens out of frustration. She would beat his guts out if he weren't Alvise's son.

"_You're so easy to tease, kora!"_

**HEY HEYYYY BEEN A LOOONG TIME SINCE I STARTED WRITING FICS~!**

**HONESTY I STOPPED BEING A COLAL FAN LONG AGO EVER SINCE KHR STOPPED :'(( ALSO NOT MUCH FICS ABOUT COLAL BEING PUBLISHED JUST LIKE HOW IT USED TO BE :l SAD BUT TRUE**

**ANYWAYS WHEN I READ A COLAL FIC CALLED "MY LAL IS THE MOST BEUATIFUL" I GUESS THAT NAME IS CORRECT.**

**THE FIC KNOCKED SOME SENSE TO ME AND AM BACK WITH FULL COXLALTARDNESS... AND AM PROUD :D TEEHEE XD**


End file.
